Lonely Hearts Club
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Rachel va a un Spa con sus padres a la otra punta del país, pero no está preparada para todo lo que le espera.
1. Comienzo

**_Bueno, no puedo resistir, sí, estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de todos los fics, así que no se enojen, pero no pude con esta idea y tuve que plasmarla, espero no me maten_**

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, y próximamente otras cosas_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lonely Hearts Club<span>_**

Los Berrys habían decidido irse a un Spa estilo japonés para las vacaciones, en la primera semana. Así que Rachel tenía que despedirse de sus vacaciones soñadas con Finn para ir a ese vendito lugar antiguo, apostaba que apenas pusiera un pie dentro se haría polvo, porque era muy antigua, más que su amor por los musicales.

Cuando llegaron le sorprendió la buena apariencia que tenía, ahora comenzaba a agradarle, así que tal vez y solo tal vez sería algo pasable así que es mejor así.

* * *

><p>Tenía una habitación para ella sola, después de todo era una adolescente ya, con diecisiete años no podía estar con sus padres.<p>

Llegaron a la noche, y les recibieron los que trabajaban en el lugar.

Una chica muy atractiva, rubia de pelo corto le llevó las maletas a Rachel, cosa que no lo gustó mucho ya que se veía igual de fuerte que ella y podía sola, pero dejo por la cortesía que había mostrado.

Cuando le terminó de ayudar la acompañó hasta el cuarto, aunque no tenía idea de por qué ya que era simplemente cerca de la recepción, pero bueno, supone que serán las políticas de hotel.

—Gracias—Le agradeció a la chica—Quinn…—Leyó la etiqueta de su remera que decía el nombre

—No hay de qué, cuando necesites algo solo llama

Así se marchó y le dejó sola.

Ya como era de noche aún bajó a cenar con sus padres y cuando terminó se fue a bañar para dormir, no tenía mucho más que hacer.

* * *

><p>Despertó con un extraño dolor de cabeza, sabía que había algo así como una enfermería, pero no tenía idea de donde, así que fue preguntando por el camino, eran algo así como las cinco de la mañana así que no había a quien preguntar, suerte que un muchacho de la recepción estaba aun allí. Pero así y todo le costó llegar hasta allí.<p>

Cuando lo hizo se encontró con la chica de antes.

_Quinn, o algo así, _Pensó

La rubia se dio vuelta y con sorpresa la miró pero pronto sonrió

—Hey, ¿Sucede algo?—Le preguntó dulcemente, cosa que tomó desprevenida a la otra

—Ehm, me duele un poco la cabeza, y quería saber si me podías dar algo

—Por supuesto dame un segundo, iré por algo, tu solo siéntate por allí—Señaló una silla fente a la mesa donde estaba ella escribiendo segundos antes—Vuelvo en seguida

—Claro, gracias

Y así hizo como prometió y en cuestión de medio minuto volvió, le dio una pastilla para el dolor y un vaso de agua, Rachel nuevamente le agradeció y la tomó.

—Ah por cierto, desde esta tarde comenzamos a hacer masajes en la sala C, así que si gustas puedes ir a la cabaña del lago donde te atenderé como quieras ser atendida—

_Esa chica sí que es multiusos_

_—_Claro, gracias por avisar

—No hay de que—Le restó importancia—Y tú si que agradeces bastante

—Cosa de familia supongo

—Oh, ¿Vienes con familia?, diría que te ves como las que vienen con pareja

—No, en realidad mi amigo con intereses románticos está en otro país este momento, en servicio militar y se suponía que volvía en vacaciones pero…supongo que no podré verlo, porque nos quedamos hasta que termine

—Ah, claro, es una lástima, a mi me pasó lo mismo el verano pasado con mi ex novia

Rachel se sorprendió ¿Novia? Vaya, es muy inda para ser lesbiana

—Si piensas lo que creo que piensas eso me ofende un poco, ya que ser lesbiana no es ningún tipo de desperdicio, pero aun así no soy lesbiana

_…. ¿Eh?_

_—_Soy bisexual, aunque con mayor tendencia a mujeres, solo no puedo, me ganan

_Ohhh, ya veo, claro_

No pudo responder, de cierta forma le dejó en un poco de Shock, no se lo esperaba.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue irse a desayunar, y tan solo se metió en la piscina a nadar un poco

Y a la tarde ella decidió ir a donde la chica le había dicho. Y allí estaba

—Oh, que suerte que viniste hoy pensaba en estrenar nuevos aceites corporales

Rachel sonrió y la otra le dijo que se quite la ropa, solo que se deje la braga, que se acueste y se cubra con una manta, la manta blanca encima de la camilla. Así lo hizo mientras Quinn se iba a buscar unas cosas.

Cuando volvió cerró con llave

—… ¿Por qué con llave?

—Bueno ¿Quieres que alguien entre y te vea semi desnuda?, como quieras la abro

—No. No, solo tenía curiosidad—Admitió y Quinn se alejó de esa puerta y se acercó a ella

—Bueno, puedes dormir si quieres, la mayoría lo hace—Y boca abajo asintió como pudo la otra.

Así comenzó, se puso los aceites en las manos, las frotó y bajó la manta un poco hasta la cintura baja, y comenzó a tocar su cintura.

La chica sintió electricidad correr su espalda, también algo de frío por ya no tener la manta, pero las manos de la otra eran calientes, muy calientes, eso se sentía genial, y sin nombrar que sentía los masajes, podía diferenciar fácilmente las partes que tocaban porque ya no estaban nudosas ni con dolores. Era muy placentero su tacto. Era como la mejor cosa que sintió en su vida.

Los masajes eran suaves pero decididos, pasó por todas partes, por sus brazos, sus hombros, espalda cintura, piernas y cuello. No podía evitar solar alguno que otro genido, porque era genial.

Así terminó durmiéndose.


	2. Terror

snix:

**_Me alegro que te haya gustado, y trataré de actualizar pronto justo como ahora, al igual que los otros fics, claro, porque soy joven para que me maten por lenta xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 2: Terror<span>_**

Las manos pasaban tranquila, lentamente, y muy placentero. Era extraño cuanto podía sentir por sus manos y aunque sea una extraña podía acostumbrarse a esos movimientos con rapidez como si le conociera.

Y con lentitud sintió presión en sus manos, no sabía qué era, tenía los ojos cerrados, luego sintió que le ponían algo en su cara, que le vendaban los ojos, ¿Qué era eso?

Quiso preguntar pero Quinn respondió antes.

—Solo para que no te muevas mucho, las emociones que sentirás por lo siguientes serán muy fuertes—Y no supo si sentirse a gusto con ello o comenzar a aterrarse, por lo que no hizo ninguna de ellas.

Pero pronto entendió a qué se refería.

Las manos pasaron a su trasero, de alguna forma terminó como agachada, porque la mitad de la camilla estaba abajo entonces tenía las piernas apoyadas en el suelo.

Sintió pronto un líquido caliente posarse en su piel, era muy placentero, porque no estaba tan caliente como para doler pero si como para sentirse a gusto por el frío que hacía allí, además era invierno. Quinn le explicó que era una crema especial para relajarse, así que tenía que hacerlo y cerrar los ojos, y algo insegura ella lo hizo.

Pronto sintió las manos bajar y bajar

_A… ¿A dónde vas?, _dijo en su mente

Así esos dedos escurridizos pasaron a sus bragas, lenta y placenteramente por su centro, separando sus labios con parsimonia.

Quiso preguntarle qué diablos hacía, pero sintió cómo esos masajes le habían encendido, estaba tan mojada que la otra se reía, y llegó a hacerle gemir.

Era demasiado, se sentía demasiado bien, muy fuerte las sensaciones.

_¿Qué carajo tiene esa crema?_

Era como si tuviera algún afrodisiaco que le provocase sentirse mil veces más encendida de lo normal.

Cuando la penetró supo que algo andaba mal

Quitó la mano y la chupo

—Voy a lamentar tanto hacer esto…—Dijo y Rachel creyó que se refería a tocarle pero supo que se equivocaba cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda.

Gritó pero la chica le metió un trapo a la boca

—… ¿Por qué todas gritan?...dios, le quitan la diversión—Y volvió a atravesarla con lo que sea que lo hizo, y Rachel moría de dolor sin poder gritar porque eran ahogados por la cosa de su boca, además sentía un líquido caliente caer de su espalda, era de seguro su sangre.

…¿En qué lugar se había metido…?


	3. ¿Qué fue eso?

**_Snix: Jajajaj sí me esperaba esa reacción._**

**_Bueno ya verás como eso y otraas cosas que pronto pasaran con ambas repercutirán el futuro, espero que te guste._**

**_Allison: Lo mismo que en la anterior respuesta, me agrada saber eso, a mi me encanta compartirlas, claro, pienso actualizar pronto esta historia, algo así como diariamente y ssi estoy de buen humor como ahora serán varios caps a la vez, no se cuanto de largo será pero por ahora creo que bastante, ya tengo el final pensado así que veré cuanto será._**

**_Y esperó que esto te saque un poco las dudas, pero ten de seguro que pronto vendrán más y más dudas._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 3: ¿Qué fue eso?<span>_**

La sangre no dejaba de fluír y Quinn se alejó, limpiándose las manos con un trapo que tenía cerca, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que estaba siempre preparada, con un cuchillo en mano y guantes, porque no tenía que dejar evidencias.

—Ya, ya, deja de gritar, me pones de mal humor ¿Sabes?—Le replicó molesta, dejó la tela a un lado y tomó brutamente el cabello de la otra tirando de él para que su cara estuviera frente a la de ella—Hay cosas que no me gustan, una es que griten, siempre lo hacen y le quitan lo divertido, dos es que sean tan jodidamente sexi, ¿Sabes que no suelo tener sexo con mis victimas? Pero contigo haré una excepción, eres linda y me gustará sentirse porque no le doy a la necrofilia…como una amiga. Así que ¿Por qué no empezamos?—Sonrió cínicamente, cosa que la otra no pudo ver.

Primero le volvió a tapar la boca porque el trapo se cayó y la otra comenzó a chillar y pedir ayuda.

—Serás idiota, por qué las lindas serán tan huecas siempre me pregunto. Pero nadie te oirá querida—Le dijo y así la apuñaló de nuevo. Tenía algo con sentir la carne hundirse bajo su cuchillo.

—Genial, bueno con esto morirás casi en una hora o tal vez menos, dependiendo de cuanto sangres…suficiente para terminar lo que empecé—Y así se le sentó encima—Será rápido y placentero para ambas, al menos no morirás virgen, porque tienes cara y reacciones de serlo totalmente.

Así de esa forma comenzó a atacar de nuevo su centro.

Entonces Rachel despertó, toda exaltada y sudada

_¿Qué carajo fue eso?_

—Oh, te despertaste, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo exaltada—Preguntó dulcemente Quinn, que de no ser por ese tono juraría que lo que pasó segundos atrás en su mente era real, pero ahora simplemente era imposible de pensarlo porque se veía súper dulce.

—N-nada…solo que tuve un sueño raro

—Vaya, ¿Será culpa de esto que uso?—Tomó un pote de crema—Mejor evitarlo, a lo mejor tiene efectos secundarios como alucinaciones

_Claro, por favor tíralo lejos_

Y Quinn lo guardó en una estantería, pero tomó otro.

—Este ya lo conozco, es simplemente una crema de calor, te gustará, además tiene un delicioso aroma a flores—Y Rachel asintió, eso sonaba bien, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo mucho

—Ahora necesito que te des vuelta, tengo que masajear el otro lado de tus piernas, pero te puedes cubrir los pechos con la manta si no estás cómoda mostrándolos

Y claro que no lo estaba, no le mostraría así como así, sus pechos a una extraña por más atractiva que sea, así que solo murmuró un

_Claro_

Pronto se dejó hacer.

No sabía si fue imaginación pero al voltear y casi mostrar un poco de su pecho la chica rubia pareció morder su labio.

Al cabo de unos segundos de masajear se dio cuenta de cómo su corazón latía y rio dulcemente. La chica se dio cuenta de que esa rubia tenía la risa más tierna que jamás escuchó, le agradaba, aunque parte de ella aun estaba aterrada por ese horrible sueño.

—Hey, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, sabías que tu corazón late como si estuvieras a punto de morir de una arritmia—Dijo la chica alegre y algo burlona.

_Claro que lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que trato de normalizar mi respiración?_

Cuando terminó Rachel estuvo a punto de volver a dormir. La verdad es que fue súper dulce con ella. Muy suave y respetando completamente su privacidad y pudor, por ello también o podía creer la clase de sueño que tuvo, ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Cómo sea, no sabía de qué iba todo eso, pero le agradeció e hizo el amague de levantarse aun cubriéndose, pero la chica la detuvo besando con cariño su hombro.

Esos labios eran placenteros, cálidos y húmedos, se sentían geniales.

—Lo siento, me tenté—Se disculpó

_No lo sientas, fue lindo de tu parte_

_—_Además se veía bastante suave y…tenía que probarla. Y ciertamente quería disculparme si mis productos te causaron problemas minutos atrás. Como recompensa si quieres te daré más masajes mañana en la noche, luego del recital en el lago, será completamente como favor, además normalmente no lo hago los domingos, pero me gustaría hacerlo.

sin nombrar que te la debo, porque saldrás más tensa de lo que entraste por lo que sea que soñaste, así que me haré cargo luego

Y con una sonrisa la dejó marcharse.


	4. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad…creo

**_La verdad me alegra que les vaya gustando, y les espera muchísimo más, y les advierto, habrá muchas partes como la pesadilla de Rachel._**

**_Además son piezas importantes para develar el final._**

**_Sin más solo quiero decir por último que los comentarios me animan a subir más y más caps, así que ya lo saben, si quieren que actualice rápido...bueno.._**

**_(totalmente no pidiendo soborno :enrealidadsilohagoydesvergonzadamentejejeje:)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 4: Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad…creo<span>_**

Luego de todo eso simplemente sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero no supo que era, así que pensó que era mejor dejar el tema en paz, e irse a bañar para quitarse las cremas y oleos que inundaban su piel, pero esperaba que el olor se quedara, porque tenían un aroma riquísimo tal y como le dijo la chica. La verdad no sabía qué era esa chica, era masajista pero actuó como botones cuando le llevó las cosas al cuarto, solo faltaba encontrarla en la cena y cantando con la banda que tocaría, sí claro…

Cuando llegó a su cuarto sus padres le llamaron para decirle que tenía que estar lista pronto para que almorzaran juntos y luego pasearan por la ciudad.

Así lo hizo, se bañó, cambio y alistó, y tan pronto como terminó se fue abajo a recepción donde esperaría a que sus padres estuvieran listos. Era raro pero siempre era más rápida que ellos, porque tenía un ritual hasta para vestirse, pero esta vez fue al revés y se encontró sola allí.

O no tanto, porque al cabo de no más de diez minutos llegó la chica que le hizo los masajes.

—Oh, te marchas tan pronto, es una lástima—Pero no le dejó continuar.

—No, te equivocas, solo espero a mis padres para que vayamos a pasear por allí

—En ese caso, que es un alivio debo decir, aunque ya me habías dicho que te quedabas por las vacaciones, tonta de mí, te diré un par de lugares que te podría recomendar para que visites, no puedes estar aquí y no pasar por allí—Le dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Una parte de Rachel se sintió incómoda por la forma en que la chica le trataba, tan cómoda y con familiaridad, pero otra parte de ella le agradaba que sea así de amigable. Así tomó un mapa de la mesa de informes y le indicó animadamente unos lugares, la mayoría de históricos y bastantes populares de allí, y otros de entretenimientos, que le fue grato saber que eran de Música o musicales, era bueno conocer a otra persona que le guste tanto ese tipo de cosas.

Así le agradeció justo cuando llegaron sus padres.

—Bueno Cariño ¿Nos vamos?—Le preguntó el hombre, la chica asintió y se levantó tomando su bolso—Me alegra que le hicieras compañía a mi hija, gracias—Le dijo entonces a la rubia

—Un placer, pero ahora debo ir a trabajar, fue un gusto hablar contigo…ehm

—Rachel

—Ah, sí, Rachel, lindo nombre cabe mencionar, te veré si quieres otro masaje—Y le besó ambas mejillas como adiós y se marchó.

Debía de tener alguna costumbre Francesa porque eso era demasiado íntimo por aquí.

Los padres se miraron y sonrieron cómplices cuando se subieron al auto.

—Con que haciendo amigas tan rápido—Dijo uno mirándole con una gran sonrisa

—Oh, no hagan un drama de esto, solo es agradable, no sabía qué hacer y me fui a tomar un masaje que eran gratis y me los dio ella, así que era obvio que termináramos hablando

—Ya veo, suerte con ella pícara, se ve bastante linda—Le dijo el otro con la misma cara.

Sabía que a sus padres no les caía Finn para nada, así que la emparejarían aun con una mujer antes que con él.

—Oh, cállense—Y Riendo arrancó el auto uno de ellos y se fueron de allí.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la recepción, Quinn arreglaba unos papeles de allí, y su amiga se coló por allí y con una gran sonrisa pícara la miró, y le abrazó por la espalda.<p>

—Ohhhh, acabo de ver todo, linda chica debo admitir por cierto—Le dijo insinuante, Quinn blanqueó los ojos

—No es nada especial o raro, solo es una chica a la que le di masajes y ya Alison

La nombrada, pelirroja, más alta que ella, pecosa y delgada, era linda de verdad, se río—No tienes que enojarte querida, sabes que te apoyo hasta en tus andadas gays, aunque siempre te emparejé con mi hermano

—Sí, sí lo sé. Es bien guapo pero sabes que me gustan más…bueno, lo que tienes por aquí —Le dijo rozando con el índice su pubis

La otra simuló un muy realista gemido

—Oh querida, repite eso y no te dejo descansar esta noche

—Callada te ves más linda. Además se que las rubias no te van

—Buen punto, pero parece que somos dos las que vamos por las morenas—Sonrió de nuevo de forma traviesa

—Vamos…ya te dije que no voy por ella—Se sonrojó, porque Rachel era linda, pero no se sentía …o eso creía, atraída aun por ella… ¿O sí?

—Por favor, se ve a Kilómetros que buscas su trasero, para esa colección de bellezas con las que saliste o jugaste

—No juego con las personas

—A veces parece—Le dijo provocadoramente a centímetros de su cara

—Deja tú de jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer y Ella no está en esa lista ¿Sí? Supéralo, y si quieres ve tu por ella que yo tengo dinero que ganar—Le advirtió y la empujó a un lado

—Aguafiestas, vale. Me marcho, pero te lo sigo diciendo, estas colada por ella, y apuesto que aprovechaste demasiado bien el masaje, y …para que lo sepas te daré unos días para que vayas tras ella o yo la atraparé, y créeme, cuando algo entra a mis manos…no sale jamás—Le dijo juguetonamente y se marchó

_Vaya mujer…,_Se dijo a sí misma y siguió.

Esa chica, Alison Grase, era mayor en edad también, toda una lesbiana desinhibida que le empujaba todo el tiempo a tomar alguna chica para superar la ruptura con su ex. Pero Quinn siempre se negaba y le hacía frustrarse, aunque eso jamás le detenía …como era de esperar la chica era obstinada y persistente, todo un dolor en el trasero.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó con normalidad, tanta que ambas sospecharon, hasta Quinn tuvo varios ratos libres en los que durmió porque casi no lo hacía por su trabajo que duraba hasta tarde.<p>

Y se prepararon para el recital y cena de esa noche.


	5. Más cosas extrañas…cuando creí que todo

**_Snix_ No hay de que._**

**_Uy si eso te intriga luego te querrás morir porque en unos caps mas vendrán peores cosas_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 5: Más cosas extrañas…cuando creí que todo iba bien<span>_**

Y ¡Bam!, Al parecer esa chica sí que era multiusos. No como esperaba claro, no cantó en el recital mientras estaba la cena, pero en vez de eso si tocó la guitarra. ¿Cómo podía ser talentosa de esa forma?, estaban haciendo un cover de Guns n Roses, así que era bastante buena con ello.

Pero pronto le quitó el aliento cuanto tomó el micrófono…tenía que estar jodiéndole. Comenzó entonces a cantar _Monster _de su banda favorita, o casi ya que se acostumbró mucho a ella _Paramore._

Y para ser una voz no muy fácil de imitar ella lo hacía muy bien, hasta mejor que la cantante original tenía que decirlo.

Tenía una voz preciosa, fuerte y decidida, que con facilidad llenaba la sala y embriagaba a los espectadores con su dulce tono.

_You were my conscience  
>So solid, now you're like water<br>And we started drowning  
>Not like we'd sink any farther<br>But I let my heart go  
>It's somewhere down the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one  
>And come back for the hope that you've stolen<em>

En eso sus padres le dieron una mirada de "_Sabemos lo mucho que te gusta esa chica" _ que vio al voltear. Así que solo le miró molesta y bufando siguió mirando, no les daría el gusto de quejarse, no al menos con palabras.

Le encantó mucho como la cantó, era como una droga esa voz, le daba ganas de escucharla por siempre, así que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando sus padres fueron al baño y todos dejaron el lugar, salvo unas cuantas parejas al fondo que se quedaron babeándose en besos unos a otros.

—Vaya...eres genial—Le dijo la chica totalmente asombrada. Y la otra bajó del escenario improvisado. Así sonriente se acercó a ella.

—Gracias, pero tú tienes cara de cantar aún mejor ¿sabes?—Y se sentó a su lado aprovechando la distracción aparente de Rachel, quien no se opuso al darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Oh no tanto…me gusta cantar pero es más como…un hobbie privado—Admitió algo roja

—Eso si lo esperaba, pero te importaría compartirlo conmigo—Le preguntó tan dulcemente que consideró aceptar, pero gran parte de ella tenía algo de vergüenza, cosa que era rara en ella, porque tenía un orgullo más grande que el edificio que rompió ese record de altura. Algo en esa chica derribaba todos sus estándares, y le dejaba incómodamente desprotegida, desnuda

—Ah… ¿Qué?, no, no me animaría yo…—Pero la otra se le adelantó muy animada, tomando sus manos y casi haciéndole volar de un salto al arrastrarla con ella al escenario donde estaban los instrumentos y micrófono, contra su voluntad. Si que era fuerte para tan delgada complexión…de seguro hacía algún deporte.

—No acepto un _No _como respuesta, así que cantarás conmigo, juntas terminaremos la canción que comencé antes—Le dijo tan animada y tierna que sintió la extraña urgencia de abrazarle, que le tomó desprevenida y se sonrojó.

Así que tomó la guitarra y el micrófono poniendo a ese último entre ellas.

—Así que yo comienzo tu me sigues y juntas cantamos todo, ¿Te parece?

—No

—… ¿Lista?

—No

—Perfecto—Y comenzó a cantar

_You were my conscience  
>So solid, now you're like water<br>And we started drowning  
>Not like we'd sink any farther<em>

Entonces miró a Rachel para que continúe.

—Oh… no yo—Pero cuando tocó la guitarra y la canción continúo, ella tomó con premura el micrófono y cantó

_But I let my heart go  
>It's somewhere down the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one  
>And come back for the hope that you've stolen<em>

Quinn la miró con una mescla de agrado y satisfacción como diciendo "_Te lo dije, tienes una voz preciosa" _Y era cierto, porque si Quinn robaba el aliento al cantar, Rachel te hacía tener un orgasmo de oído allí mismo como para desmayarte de la fuerza. Parecía una voz digna del estrellato y ambas lo sabían muy bien. Rachel de niña y Quinn justo ahora. Y alegre de la vida, se apegó hombro a hombro para cantar lo siguiente juntas.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<em>

Era extraño cómo con esta chica podía sentir que la letra se hacía realidad, porque en verdad sentía el mundo detenerse cuando cantaban juntas o solo estando a su lado. El mundo era suyo en esos momentos y nada lo detendría…o…

Entonces se escuchó unos aplausos, eran los padres de Rachel que volvieron.

—Excelente dueto, debo decir, y además tienes una hermosa voz, y tu Rachel obviamente lo sabemos de antes—Dijo uno de ellos y el otro secundó asintiendo.

Quinn sintió sonrojarse hasta los dedos del pie.

—Gracias me alagan…

—No hay de que

—Padres…pensé en luego de esto darme el masaje que Quinn me había prometido para luego, pero prefiero no malgastar su tiempo

—Perfecto, bueno, nosotros saldremos por unas copas a la ciudad, te cuidas, te vemos a la noche, o por defecto mañana

—Claro, chau—Y se marcharon los hombres

—Son simpáticos

—Sí, algo raros para quienes no se acostumbran para padres gays

—Imagino, bueno, me caen bien—Admitió Quinn

—me alegra oírlo porque no los cambio por nada en el mundo

—Lo mismo digo de mi madre, aunque mi padre es otra historia

—será… ¿Padre ausente?

—Sí, una larga triste, y aburrida historia que te matarías en medio por aburrimiento

Ambas rieron

—Bueno, que tal si vamos, te invito un trago en la playa y luego los masajes

—Suena, divertido

Y juntas marcharon.

Sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas por alguien de una forma espeluznante.


	6. ¿A qué vino eso?

**_Capítulo 6: _**

Cuando la noche cayó ya todo el servicio estaba durmiendo, incluyendo al chico de la recepción. Ella en cambio no podía dormir, tenía algo con esas tormentas, no le gustaban para nada, pero otra parte algo masoquista de ella quería ver esa lluvia y truenos, porque le gustaba. Era totalmente confuso.

Así que se levantó y se puso los pantalones, unos shorts, aunque corría viento helado hacía un poco de calor por la calefacción de todo el Spa.

Así cuando salió casi se congela.

Había bajado las escaleras, pasado por recepción y se fue hacia el patio del lugar.

Tenía un bonito puente que conectaba dos edificios mientras había un rio por debajo. Le recordaba a algunos puentes de fantasías de película. Así se apoyó en un barandal, y se quedó mirando hacia afuera.

El paisaje era sinceramente precioso, y eso le encantaba así que solo se quedó mirando, algo congelada. De seguro se resfriaría y Quinn se reiría de ella cuando vaya hacia la enfermería por algo para eso.

Así cuando pasaron unos minutos comenzó a pensar en mejor volver, pero terminó quedándose porque así era mejor ya que sin poder dormir solo estaría en su cuarto sin hacer nada de nada.

Respiraba y podía ver el vaho en el aire. Si estaría completamente resfriada mañana, ya no había dudas de ello.

Cuando menos lo esperó sintió un toque en su cintura.

Unos brazos le habían rodeado y ella los miraba sin entender nada.

—Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Sabes qué hora es?—Esa voz…

—…Quinn—Volteó a verle, y así la otra chica sonrió.

—Son las tres de la mañana—Y se apegó más a ella. Prácticamente podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, era algo placentero—Perdona si no eres de las que le gusta la proximidad. Pero así hacía mi novia para calmarme cuando llevaba mucho tiempo pensando o perdida en algo, como pareces estarlo tú.

Rachel no supo que decir. Ósea fue algo muy íntimo de su parte, cosa que parecía una constante en ella, siempre siendo tan despreocupada, a veces desearía ser como ella.

Pero pronto recuperó el habla cuando cayó en la hora que le había dicho.

—Oh wow, ¿Me quede tanto tiempo?—Se aterró, la otra le miró extrañada.

—Entonces ¿Desde qué hora que estas aquí?

—La verdad supongo que desde las una o por ahí

Quinn río—Vaya, te quedaste bastante. Te resfriarás ¿Lo sabías?

_Por supuesto, ¿Por qué me tomas?_

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si te invito algo? ¿Un trago tal vez?—Le miró fijamente.

Rachel sonrío.

—Me gustaría pero no me dejarían mis padres tomar algo con alcohol…

—No tiene que ser necesariamente con alcohol…a lo mejor un chocolate caliente—Le ofreció dulcemente.

Rachel siempre era tomada por sorpresa por esos momentos de cariño que la chica tenía.

—Sabes, no estaría mal—Y sonrío, algo tiernamente que hizo feliz a la otra.

—Está hecho. Ven vamos—Y le tomó la mano y le guió a la última cabaña, una que estaba restringida para todos menos el personal, al fin sabría el por qué. O eso supone.

* * *

><p>Pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer…<p> 


	7. Más de esa mierda por favor no

**_Capítulo 7: Más de esta mierda por favor no_**

Habían terminado de entrar, Quinn estaba en la barra, había prendido las luces pero solo se prendieron las más suaves, causando una atmosfera algo más íntima. Ella se sentó en un sillón mientras la otra terminaba con lo que cada una terminaba.

Era relajante la verdad, siempre alrededor de la otra era algo relajante incluso en el silencio, y eso ni con Finn experimentó, ¿Será cosa de las nuevas amistades?, porque desde que tiene memoria no tiene amigas mujeres, no realmente, lo más parecido a una era su amigo Kurt y compañero de casa, que era algo más dramático y chillón que una.

Se terminó recostando mirando una revista que había por ahí.

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe con el sonido de la batidora. La otra chica estaba haciendo su propio trago supuso, porque que sepa los chocolates no necesitan de eso.<p>

—Oh perdón, ¿Te desperté?—Le preguntó la rubia apareciéndose llevando consigo dos vasos en mano.

Rachel se sentó dándole lugar para que la otra hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

Recibió la bebida y con una sonrisa le dio un sorbo para probar.

La otra solo miró a otro lado, que le tomó de sorpresa. Y cuando quiso hablarle sintió algo raro, y tuvo que escupir la bebida. Sabía a metal, ¿Qué carajo era eso? Y había texturas raras allí, cosa que le tomó mal.

Cuando vio lo que escupió tenía como una forma e imagen de carne. Eso le dio demasiado asco.

—… ¡¿Qué es esto?!—Dejó el vaso en la mesa y sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Oh cariño tenías que decirlo en voz alta…tenías que haber fingido que no pasó nada—Le comentó y dejó también su vaso que estaba vacío no como el suyo.

—Quinn te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué…carajo…era eso? —Trató con todo su esfuerzo no vomitar allí mismo, y la otra le miró fijamente.

—Bueno, digamos que pensé que llegaría a gustarte el sabor de tu padre supongo, pero al parecer no será así—Y comenzó a reír, cosa que se comenzó a trastornar y a convertirse en una tremendamente aterradora.

Rachel entonces no resistió volteó y vomitó a un lado del sillón.

Quinn se había levantado y dejado de reír, pero la sonrisa cínica no había parado, y la otra sentía que algo muy malo pasaría, peor de lo que estaba pasando. Así que simplemente se limpió e intentó irse de allí pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Buscas… ¿Esto?—Le mostro unas llaves que llevó tiempo atrás en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la otra chica se quedó paralizada.

¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? No le gustaba nada.

La rubia entonces se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla.

—Te besaría, pero hay sabores que prefiero nunca probar querida—Así que le besó el cuello con lentitud, la otra se movió incómoda, porque se sentía bien, pero estaba tan aterrada que nada de lo que hiciera le haría sentir remotamente cómoda con su presencia. Y pensar que segundos atrás estaban tan bien.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero sintió una horrible punzada en su estómago. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que la otra llevaba un cuchillo, y era de imaginar donde estaba el filo ahora.

Pero también de que esto no terminaría nada bien, porque enseguida la sangre de su estómago y pecho salió expulsada por su boca, y siguió escupiendo sangre momentos después de ese.

—Vamos, no hagas eso, es asqueroso—Se molestó Quinn, y si había visto algo aterrador en su vida, de seguro se quedaba atrás con la imagen de esa mujer molesta.

Así fue como sintió que se mareaba, perdía tanta sangre, que no quería gritar para que no le apuñalase de nuevo.

Esperen…algo como esto ya había pasado antes…en los masajes

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó estaba otra vez sudada y exaltada. Una mano se pasaba por su cabello de forma tierna y lenta, se sentía muy bien. También se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza y manos sobre algo, y eran piernas.<p>

—Hasta que despertaste… ¿Estás bien?, parecías tener un sueño algo inquieto, y no sabía si despertarte, estaba a punto pero lo hiciste tú sola…—Le dijo algo apenada Quinn.

A Rachel le tomó un momento recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo se quedó allí, casi se levanta pero era placentero y le ayudaba a bajar el ritmo cardíaco que se había enloquecido porque simplemente lo que soñó fue terrible.

¿Por qué soñaba ese tipo de cosas?

—La verdad me pregunté mientras dormías ¿Por qué siempre tienes pesadillas a mi lado?

¿Seré de mala suerte?—Le preguntó capciosamente la chica pero pronto aligeró la pequeña incomodidad que se creó con una sonrisa—Solo espero que de verdad no sea mi culpa

—No lo creo…pero supongo que tendrá sus razones, solo me gustaría saber cuáles son

—Somos dos entonces, me diste curiosidad—Admitió y pronto hizo una mueca de recordar algo. Y la otra iba a preguntar qué era, pero se adelantó y le mostró un vaso—Cierto, aquí tienes, casi olvido tu chocolate

Y Rachel casi se niega, luego de lo soñado quién no lo haría. Así que con cuidado lo tomó, pero por suerte vio que si era chocolate caliente. Así que se relajó por fin, y suspiró.

—Gracias, eres un amor—Y eso tomó por sorpresa a Quinn quien se sonrojó y trató de quitarle importancia con una sonrisa, pero se le notaba que le había llegado ese comentario de una forma extraña.


	8. Me siento cada vez más confundida

**_Capítulo 8: Me siento cada vez más confundida_**

Luego de un largo tiempo de estar en esa posición, Rachel casi se duerme de nuevo, pero a pesar de lo que le dijo Quinn de que debía descansar, ella no quería otra pesadilla horrible como solía tener desde que llegó, así que se negó amablemente y le dijo que debía irse a dormir. Así que Quinn le acompañó hasta su cuarto.

Era demasiado caballerosa, le ponía rara, porque eso se suponía que tenía que hacer algún chico, como acompañarle, estar con ella y prepararle cosas, pero supone que tampoco estaba tan mal que lo hiciera, era linda, o algo así.

Cuando trató de abrir con su tarjeta no pudo, lo intentó varias veces pero no pudo.

—Mierda…—Murmuró pero Quinn le escuchó.

—… ¿Qué pasa?

—No se abre…—E intentó otra y otra vez pero nada

—Debe ser el sistema de seguridad, porque a altas horas de la noche se bloquea simplemente, así que no podrás entrar—Le miró comprensiva

—Tiene que ser una broma…

—No… pero si gustas puedes dormir conmigo…digo si no te molesta, eso de compartir cama y eso—Le ofreció muy amable. Rachel se sintió algo halagada y a la vez ruborizada, cosa que le fue raro porque hablaba de dormir con una amiga, o así se creía con respecto a ella.

Pero no sabía si aceptar o no.

—Vamos… ¿Sino dónde piensas dormir? Te pregunto por cortesía pero prácticamente te obligo sabes.

La otra sonrió.

—Vale, eres insistente, lo haré—Así juntas llegaron hasta allí.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron al cuarto era bastante lindo, y mucho más ostentoso que los otros, y supone que es porque mientras ella se quedaría un rato la otra tenía que estar prácticamente viviendo allí, así que no le molestó, solo sorprendió.<p>

—Bueno, me bañaré tu si quieres espera y te bañas o solamente duerme, hay un tv, y un pequeño refrigerador atrás de esa puerta si gustas tomar o comer algo—Le ofreció nuevamente demasiado buena, a veces sentía que no sabía cómo hizo para merecer tanto cariño de esa mujer, si tan solo la conoció hace unos días.

—Claro, gracias, creo que dormiré, estoy cansada y no estoy sucia

—Tienes razón cuando te abracé olías riquísimo, y juro que aun te quedan esencias de las cremas—Sonrió y Rachel se sonrojó

_¿Eh?_

—T-Tú… ¿Me oliste?

—Claro—Y se acercó y como para respaldar su respuesta le tomó de los hombros y acercó su cara al cuello.

De nuevo sintió su piel erizarse ante el aliento y respiración tibia en su cuello, era tan placentero…

—Sí, totalmente, olor a flores, que rico—Sonrió y se apartó.

Por un momento Rachel extrañó su cercanía. La otra simplemente se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa

—Vale, vuelvo en un segundo—Y entró al baño

Rachel la vio marcharse y luego sintió que pudo volver a reaccionar.

_¿Por qué algo así le afectó tanto?_

Como sea, se acostó en la cama luego de quitarse el corpiño y pantalón, se quedó en remera y bragas, así sería cómodo, y se tapó.

En cuestión de nada se durmió, de verdad estaba muy cansada.

* * *

><p>Así sintió pronto cuando comenzó a despertar a mitad de la madrugada algo en su espalda, y sin voltear supo que era.<p>

La chica le había abrazado en sueños, así estaba pegada a su espalda sin margen de separación y los brazos le pasaban por la cintura. Su respiración de nuevo recorría su piel la de su cuello como siempre. Era muy agradable así que ni pensó en moverse, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso…claro si es que fuera posible olvidar de dejar la puerta desbloqueada para dormir con ella cada noche hasta tener que irse, pero aun así lo disfrutaba, así que se volvió a dormir con la mujer apegada a ella.

Solo no pudo terminar de conciliar sueño cuando sintió una pierna atrevida meterse entre sus piernas, tocando donde no debía ser nombrado, hizo un tierno _"Hic" _Pero pronto trató de ignorarlo.

No sabía que eso le traería problemas en los sueños.

Porque no soñaría pesadillas, pero si otro tipo de cosas más…intensas.


	9. Sueños y cosas interesantes

**_Vale, actualizaré solo porque me caes bien Allison xD_**

**_Se que es algo corto pero también publicaré otro para no ser tan mala._**

**_Espero que te guste, a ti y a todo el que lo lea :3 _**

**_Los quiero_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 9: "Sueños y cosas Interesantes"<span>_**

Al final había soñado de forma accidental con la otra chica, y con solo recordarlo se sonrojaba, fue algo tan indecente…

Tener a Quinn abrazándole de frente no ayudaba tampoco. Su respiración daba en su débil cuello, y le hacía sucumbir de placer. Perdió la cuenta de los suspiros y tuvo varios gemidos que no se molestó en contar.

Tuvo la tentación de agarrarla y no soltarla más, y aun no entendía de dónde salían esos antojos repentinos. Pero supo que moralmente no sería correcto hacer algo así a alguien que no sabía si se lo permitiría siquiera.

Así que lejos de eso se levantó cuidando de no despertarle.

Se daría un baño ya que entre el sueño y el abrazo se quedó encendida, caliente y sudada.

Pero no ayudó porque lejos de bajar los humos, la tranquilidad que le daba el agua se traducía en recuerdos.

Mientras sentía el frío de esa recorrer su piel, Rachel tenía hasta la oreja roja e hirviendo.

Recordaba demasiado nítido todo, como de comienzo a fin se desarrollo, con detalles y todo.

Comenzó con ella acostada en el sillón, Quinn se había levantad y ella ya había tomado de nuevo la revista para evitar dormirse.

No había nada interesante allí.

—Hey ¿Tienes sed?—Preguntó la rubia tras la cocina.

Rachel se lo pensó pero su experiencia previa con el vaso ofrecido por ella le hizo decir que no.

—Vale—Y se fue hasta allí—Aun es temprano, así que ¿Te apetece un paseo o una película?

—Claro, ambos, ¿Y si vamos a un cine?, hace tiempo que no voy a ninguno.

Quinn sonrió de una manera tan linda que hizo que Rachel le imitara de inmediato.

Y lo que hacía tan especial era no solo que sonreía con sus labios, sino que sus ojos también lo hacían.

Hasta le brillaban.

Eran de esos detalles que le encantaban de la gente.

—Genial, en ese caso dame unos segundos y haré unas cosas y nos vamos.

—Me parece bien, yo iré a bañarme y prepararme

—Perfecto.


	10. Una Salida

**_Lo prometido es deuda_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 10: "Una Salida"<span>_**

Por ahora todo lo recordado en realidad había pasado, pero será obvio cuando se convierta en el sueño.

* * *

><p>Quinn fe tan rápida que tuvo que esperar en la entrada a Rachel, se sentó y se puso a jugar esos tontos jueguitos de celular para hacer tiempo.<p>

—Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volteó al escuchar la voz conocida, y vio a la chica e hizo espacio para que se sentase y así lo hizo, con una sonrisa y todo.

—… ¿Y?

—Saldré un rato de paseo

—Uh ¿Sola?—Le preguntó mirando con duda y picardía

—No

—Oh… OH, ¿Con la morena entonces?—Le dio un codazo suave juguetonamente lleno de intenciones—Te dije que te gustaba

—Calla…, no es así

—Claro que lo es

—Sabes te ignoraré—Y volvió su atención al celular.

La otra río

_—_No tienes caso, eres tan gay por cada morena buena que se te aparece en frente…y aun más por ella y eso es muchísimo casi demasiado.

La pelirroja casi se duerme sobre su hombro porque pasó así un largo tiempo siendo ignorada por completo.

Pero Rachel llegó.

—Disculpa la tardanza, tuve que pedirle unas cosas a mis padres y…Oh hola

—Ah Rachel ella es Alison

—Hey, así que eres Rachel, lindo nombre para una belleza como tú—Le dijo coqueta y Quinn le miró con advertencia, Rachel solo se sonrojó. Pero Alison no le prestó atención a su amiga de forma olímpica.

No sabía por qué reaccionó así, porque normalmente le decían linda, aunque ella no se lo creyera mucho, menos de la forma en que se lo reiteraban. Pero algo en la mirada llena de descaro de la otra le hacía intimidarse completamente.

—Dame un segundo, iré a acompañar a mi amiga a su turno de trabajo—Y tomó a la chica con fuerza, así la arrastró.

—Oh, pero si estoy tan bien aquí con esta preciosura—Rachel ya no sabía cómo contener el sonrojo que crecía sin control.

No dejó que la rubia dijera más que antes que le arrastrara también, le besó la mejilla como despedida, pero por más tiempo del socialmente aceptado.

Y otra vez Rachel se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que estas chicas le trataban.

Y así la chica fue arrastrada hacía adentro.

_¿Serán todas así de descaradas en esta ciudad o solo el servicio del Spa?_

* * *

><p>—Me quieres explicar, ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso allí atrás?—Preguntó molesta<p>

—Mmm… ¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas la tonta que no te pega

—Vale, solo jugaba con ella, la probaba y parece que vale la pena.

Además no es fácil que una chica no me siga el juego, sin importar cuan hetero sea siempre me lo siguen. Así que es bastante buena

—Obvio que sí, ella no es una de tus conquistas de verano Alison…Ella es decente

Y sin tomarselo mal, como siempre hacía, se río.

—Ven, vamos, ve a por tu chica, te espera y no es de buenos modales hacerle esperar a una dama, menos si está tan buena—Le empujó afuera

—Pero… ella no es mi chica—Pero fue interrumpida y la puerta se cerró casi en su nariz.

—Mierda…

_Genial…_

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Perdón, es una idiota a veces, pero es buena persona cuando se relaja y corta el rollo

—Me cayó bien la verdad, ¿Es tu amiga?

—Sí, bueno, ¿Vamos?

—Claro

Y Rachel se sonrojó al sentir sus dedos entrelazados al tomar la mano de la chica.

Como dijo, demasiado íntima, porque le daba mimos y todo mientras caminaban.

Al cruzar la calle, ella le sorprendió a Rachel con una motocicleta.

—Vaya , ¿Conduces motos?

—Claro, ¿Qué me tenías del tipo de chicas que anda en auto?

—No la verdad, ni pensé en ello, pero de alguna forma me pareció raro.

Quinn sonrió, era adorable

—Ven—Y la hizo subirse tras ella, le dio el casco y comenzó conducir.

* * *

><p>Podrían haber llegado rápidamente, pero Quinn alargó más el tiempo porque los brazos de la chica en su cintura para sujetarse, como un abrazo, era demasiado placentero.<p>

Así cuando llegaron Quinn pagó todo contra la voluntad de laotr.

—Bueno pero yo pago la comida.

—Mmm—No le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que sería imposible negárselo—Vale…

—Genial

Y así entraron a una de comedia romántica.

Aunque Quinn era más del tipo de suspenso o policiales.


	11. La paz antes de la tormenta

**_Vale Allison, aquí está, pero más vale que cumplas y actualices tus fics xD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Mucha tranquilidad, ¿Será la paz antes de la tormenta?<span>_**

Cuando Rachel despertó tenía aun a Quinn a su espalda.

Una parte de ella, la que menos comprendía de dónde salió, le rogaba que se quedase un rato más disfrutando del tacto y cercanía de la chica, porque su calorcito mientras entraba aire frío de la ventana era hermoso, además de esa sensación que le agarraba cuando sentía sus pechos o simplemente su piel contra ella. ¿Cómo alguien podía sacar tantas cosas de ella?

No lo sabía, pero terminó optando por seguir a otra voz de su cabeza que le decía que no era correcto, porque fue amable y todo haciéndole dormir con ella para que sus padres no noten que pasa por el pasillo que daba hacía su habitación ya que tenían la propia en medio.

Así que simplemente se levantó cuidando de no despertarle, y se fue a dar una ducha, que ese sueño extraño le hizo sentirse algo….caliente

Quería volver ahora mismo con la chica y terminar lo que comenzó en aquel sueño, pero sabía que era una idea loca e intentaba quitarla siempre que podía.

Mientras se bañó intentó pensar en la película del otro día más que en su sueño, por poco no lo logra, y así también, comenzó a pensar en…otras cosas.

Cada sueño que tuvo ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿A qué se debía?

Eran las preguntas que estaba decidida a responderse.

Pero no sabía cómo…así que por ahora simplemente se quedó tratando de calmar sus ánimos alterados. De esa forma mientras jabonaba su cuerpo, llegó a sus piernas, sus caderas, consideró tocarse.

_Rachel…no_

Pero desistió, y no por lo que se esperaba, si no porque encontró algo extraño, era como una mancha oscura en la pared.

Se acercó en intentó quitarla, pero parecía algo bien pegado a la superficie.

_¿Qué será?, _Se preguntó.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos le restó importancia y continúo.

Ahora la cabeza, la espalda, sus brazos…piernas…

…Y entonces al agacharse vio algo que seguramente no tenía que haber visto.

Estaba allí, Quinn, en un rincón hecha bolita abrazando sus piernas, se veía unos años más joven, así que eso desconcertó a Rachel.

—… ¿Quinn?—Dijo y realizo que estaba desnuda, pero la otra no, así que se cubrió con la cortina como pudo.

La chica no respondió, tenía cara de terror.

—¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó de nuevo, pero al acercarse la chica gritó y se alejó apegándose lo más posible a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

Así que tomó unos pasos hacia atrás pero la niña seguía aterrada.

Intentó calmarla pero cada vez que lo hacía la cosa empeoraba.

Pronto se escuchaba un sonido cerca del baño.

—Oh no…ya viene…—Dijo la rubia con horror


	12. No hay paz para tí

**_Snix: solo porque me diste ganas de publicar el siguente es porque lo estoy publicando ahora, sino era mañana xD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 12: Aquí, para ti la paz no existe<span>_**

Cuando la chica comenzó a repetir "_Ahí viene, ya viene, ahí viene, ya viene" _como maníaca, Rachel comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Quién viene? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó pero la niña con cada palabra que decía más incómoda y temerosa se ponía, así que dejó de hablarle y esperó a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Eso fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

De repente se sintió débil, la vista se le volvió terriblemente borrosa y sentía que sus pies y cuerpo estaban petrificados clavados a ese espacio, así que inmóvil observo todo lento y sin sonido cómo la niña chillaba y se paraba para huir pero quien sea la sombra que se acercó a ella se lo impidió.

Era obvio que la chica gritaba que "_No", _pero esa cosa la tomó y la rubia agarró la pared, que de repente estaba sumamente limpia, no como cuando ella seestaba bañando, y así vio como las manos de la pequeña rasgaron la loza hasta comenzar a sangrar y perder carne allí al ser tironeada por la cosa.

Eso había manchado la pared, y cuando se la llevó, Rachel recuperó movimiento pero se encontraba tirada en la tina del baño.

Todo le daba vueltas, y miró a la pared…allí estaba la mancha.

—Rachel… ¿Rachel está todo bien allí adentro?—Se escuchó una voz conocida salir de afuera del baño.

Ella tuvo que tragar varias veces e intentar calmarse para hablar.

—… ¿Qu-Quinn?—Preguntó, y la otra le afirmó con un simple "Sí"

—Sal pronto, ya hice el desayuno, te gustará, o eso espero porque es lo que vi que tomas en …digo, no es que te espíe, pero Alison es una metida y siempre ve esas cosas de cada persona atractiva que llega, desde cuantas veces sale, hasta lo que comen…

…Es una enferma cuando se trata de esas cosas—Río del otro lado, y ella hubiese reído también de ser que no estaba tan aterrada.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

¿Por qué seguía viendo esas cosas?


	13. Una habitación misteriosa (Parte 1)

**_Hoy decidí no hacerles esperar tanto, se que es corta y además que no es taaaan genial o con suspenso de ese que tuvo el anterior o otros, pero pronto se irán explicando los arcos de argumentación junto con otras cosas.  
><em>**

**_Falta para el final pero les decurdo que ya lo tengo escrito, falta entonces solo publicar y publicar, no se cuanto faltará pero un buen trecho sí será._**

**_Allison: No no te confundas, si crees que fue violación o que se yo, no es así, es más como...una parte de la ova de Corpse party o parecido ajajaj_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 13: Una habitación misteriosa (Parte 1)<br>_**

Rachel con el paso ya de dos semanas ya se había acostumbrado a esas pesadillas, alucinaciones o lo que sea, había pensado consultar a un médico un psicólogo o hasta hablar con alguien, pero pronto le pareció tonto, debía ser el cansancio acumulado por la Universidad, o por algo similar, así que sin más lo ignoró.

Terminó de salir del baño, se había bañado porque correr por debajo de la lluvia había hecho de su ropa y ella misma un chiquero, más cuando cayó al suelo.

Por ello apenas entró a su cuarto, que porfin desbloqueó, se metió a bañarse.

Ahora se estaba cambiando y pretendió acostarse a leer para luego dormir.

**_2 Horas antes_**

Rachel estaba afuera, otra vez llovía y hacía frio, así que se sentía con ganas de quedarse afuera viendo llover.

Se sentó en una parte que parecía un patio secundario bastante lindo, que la verdad se veía espacioso y lleno de flores, le gustaba mucho a decir verdad.

A pesar de que ella estaba bajo lo que parecía un techo algo pequeña, el agua le llegaba por rebote, así era cómo se quedó mirando el paisaje con un libro en mano y una taza de café.

Pensó en relajarse, porque luego de un día entero lleno de insinuaciones pervertidas y súper incómodas de Alison ella simplemente ya no podía más.

Huyó cuando comenzó a hacerle preguntas un poco subidas de tono y acariciaba su pierna.

Era interesante, pero un poco demasiado descarada la amiga de Quinn.

Por supuesto no le contó a ella sobre eso, porque sino la rubia, o ella lo creía, que tendría intención de matarle a su amiga por pasarse con ella.

Así pasó más de dos horas leyendo tranquila, hasta el punto de acostarse en una de las hamacas paraguayas que habían por allí, amaba esas camas colgantes, porque eran cómodas y además le provocaba ganas de dormirse o relajarse, así de esa forma siguió leyendo sin cambiar se posición.

Llegó hasta la mitad del libro o un poco más que sentí pasos cerca, pero supuse que era la señora que vio pasar cuando pasaba por recepción, pero no. Pronto sintió que alguien se acercó más a ella, y apoyando sus brazos en su estómago, por detrás de su libro así que no lo vio pero si sintió, y con una sonrisa vio a Quinn allí.

—Tienes algo con los climas duros ¿Verdad?—Le dijo

Rachel simplemente sonrió de vuelta, mientras que Quinn estaba por buscar una silla.

—No, no te muevas—Le respondió y le hizo un poco de espacio para que se acostase a su lado, estarían muy juntas pero le daba igual.

—Oh…ohh, vale—Y dejó que le hiciera lugar y se acostó a su lado, pero por el espacio que había tuvo que hacerlo al revés, teniendo sus piernas al lado de la cabeza de Rachel y las de la morena al lado de la suya.

Posición extraña pero estaban cómodas así.

Comenzaron al rato de pasar un cómodo silencio un juego que Quinn propuso de hacerse preguntas una a la otra.

—Entonces si te gustan los viajes ¿Por qué te disgustó tanto venir aquí? ¿O es solo por ese amor que me nombraste en el primer masaje?—Preguntó Quinn ya que era su turno.

Rachel terminó de tomar el café y lo dejó en el suelo, ya comenzaba a hacerse incómodo tener que sentarse para tomar y dejarlo en el suelo, acostarse al terminar, asi que simplemente se apuró en terminar.

—Mmm…sí en gran parte es por eso, además quería hacer mis audiciones para el NYADA; porque ya estoy terminando mis estudios de música, así que pensé que no sería mala idea—Le respondió y ella asintió entendiéndole.

Pero también se le veía algo sorprendida, al parecer no se esperaba que estudiara eso, a pesar de que tenía una voz preciosa.

—Vaya, bueno, solo puedo decir que si te pega eso—Comenta y le indica que es su turno.

Rachel se lo piensa, durante un largo rato, y sin más decide hacer una pregunta tonta, la primera que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuántas novias tuviste? Solo novias, no novios

—¿Curiosa?—Río y la otra se sonrojo, y quiso negarlo pero Quinn se adelantó en seguir— Ehm, supongo que no muchas, dos.

Solo dos. La primera una amiga de la infancia, que fue mi primer amor, así que no es alguien que olvide con facilidad, además no le recuerdo muy bien. Luego otra, mi ex que…bueno, es Alison, a esa no se le pasa ni una chica, le dejé cuando me enteré que se acostó con medio personal femenino porque los hombres no se le dan bien—Lo dijo con simpleza.

La otra, le miró con algo de sorpresa, aunque simplemente era fácil de imaginar que es cosa de Alison el tener a cualquiera bajo su hechizo, si por poco no era una sirena súper atractiva, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta que es bien atractiva.

—Oh vaya, no es que no hagan buena pareja pero se verían bien juntas

—Ya claro, pero no es de las que les guste tener una sola pareja—Aclaró Quinn son una sonrisa.

La otra asintió comprendiendo.

Así la ronda terminó con algo raro, así que Rachel fue tomada por sorpresa con lo siguiente.

—¿Has besado alguna vez a alguna chica?—Preguntó sin vergüenza.

El descaro de la chica le hizo enrojecer.

—Eh… ¿Eh?—Se quedó confundida.

—Sí eso, ¿Alguna chica Rachel? Aunque más no sea un juego de botella por ejemplo

No sabía si responder eso o no, pero Rachel se animó a hacerlo.

—Pues no…la verdad no, y tampoco he besado muchos chicos así que no se cómo es eso—Admitió y no sabía por qué le avergonzaba que sea así, como si con esa chica estaba medio obligada moralmente a haberlo hecho.

Quinn entonces sorprendida se sentó y le miró con una ceja dudando.

—¿De verdad? Me sorprende mucho que sea así, porque tienes cara de haber besado al menos a un par—La sorpresa de la chica fue rara, y le hizo sonrojar otra vez cuando dijo eso.

—Bueno…no puede ser tan raro…

—Claro que lo es, pero simplemente no lo hice, no hay más que eso…—Intentó de zanjar el tema pero Quinn parecía empeñada en no hacer eso.

Así que insistió

—No, no, no me lo creo. Y esta vez se agachó para mirarle más de cerca, cosa que le trajo más vergüenza a la otra.

—Hazlo…

—No, y no pienso dejarlo así

La otra quiso pensar en qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la otra se le posó encima, con sus manos en los costados de la chica y se acercó hasta que solo un par de centímetros les separaban.

Rachel, quien no podía creer que podía pasarse a estar más incómoda que esto, pero lo estaba.

Así que carraspeó tratando de que se diera cuenta de ello, pero parecía no importarle a la rubia.

—Ehm Quinn…estás un poco..

—… ¿Cerca? Lo sé, es a propósito—Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle el por qué lo respondió solita— ¿Cómo quieres que haga lo que quiera hacer si estoy lejos?—Sonriendo algo pícaramente.

La otra simplemente se movió algo incómoda.

—Eh…

Y antes de que pueda decir más la otra se adelantó haciendo que se quedara helada sin poder ni mover un músculo, además de sorprendida a más no poder, porque…en ningún momento de su existencia desde que llegó se esperó que Quinn llegase a hacer esto...

Tomando con cuidado y de forma suave sus mejillas, se acercó hasta llegar a sus labios, los suyos tocaron los de Rachel, con una presión pequeña. Así también quiso empujarla a Quinn, quitársela de encima, pero apenas tocó sus hombros sus manos temblaron y volvieron a bajar a donde estaban antes.

Sentir esos labios fue algo nuevo, eran como lo más suave que jamás sintió, porque con Finn los besos eran rudos y llenos de ganas, más de su parte y ella se adaptaba, además ella lo hacía tan lento y lleno de cariño que ella pensó que no estaba tan mal.

Besaba sus labios, intercambiaba de lugar, chupaba su labio inferior, mordía suavemente para no hacerle daño el superior, y luego el otro. La cosa se puso más fuerte cuando la lengua de la rubia pidió paso para entrar a su boca. Y le cedió luego de pensarlo un momento, y cuando se sintió capaz de reaccionar separó los labios.

Así ella simplemente sintió y se dejó hacer, era todo nuevo, el sabor de su lengua, la textura igual o más suave que sus labios, esa humedad, su movimiento, como jugaba con su propia lengua…y esas cosas.

Pero a pesar de todo no se separó en ningún momento ni pensó en hacerlo, aunque si admitió que casi pasa sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, pero no llegó a poder moverse.

Cuando estaba por terminar le dio varios besitos, desde los labios, comisura de sus labios, mejillas, puente de la nariz y al final la frente.

Fue un toque muy dulce para culminar el beso robado, por poco le quita la importancia de lo que hizo.

Al separarse un poco Rachel se quedó un segundo más con los ojos cerrados.

Quinn le observó, la verdad era que es preciosa.

Esos ojos, la nariz que aunque en una de las preguntas le reveló que la odiaba y ella le debatió que era hermosa, pero no importa, no le escuchó solo se sonrojó, esos labios, carnosos, muy lindos que estaban rosa y ahora algo rojos al igual que su alrededor por ese beso, más todo lo demás de ella le hacía pensar en lo linda que era esa chica.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la mirada profunda de la otra chica, y se asustó, se asustó al pensar en lo que acabó de hacerle, en el beso robado y en esos ojos verdes claros o azules, no podía distinguir, pero si que era precioso.

Con ello la apartó, haciéndole caer al suelo y se levantó. Salió de allí corriendo, sin importar que pasara por la lluvia y se quedara mojada entera.

¿Qué acabó de pasar?


	14. Tras lo inesperado (parte 2)

**_Bueeeno, si es un poco insípido el cap, peeero, hay que tener algo de tranquilidad antes de la catástrofe.  
><em>**

**_Espero que les guste aunque más no sea algo cortito, porque no pensaba actualizar ahora xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 15: Tras lo inesperado (Parte 2)<span>_**

Corría por el patio y en la mitad del recorrido ella se trabó con una raíz que no vio, y eso que era gigante.

Y se dio de cara al suelo. Lo peor no fue eso si no que había como un camino de espinas por todo el suelo, así al chocar contra él se corto entera. Se levantó de un salto maldiciendo a todos los cielos e infiernos, poco le importaba que le doliera el tobillo o que quedase hecha un asco con tanto barro.

Esa sensación de hormigueo que le quedó con el beso, ese miedo de lo que hacía más el recuerdo de la "_Otra Quinn" _como le gustaba llamarle a la que tenía en sus pesadillas, le hizo imposible que se quedase allí, además aun lo sentía, muy claro, demasiado.

Tardó un largo rato en poder calmarse, sentarse en su cama a pesar de mancharla de lodo, y respirar tranquilamente para poder volver a tener sus latidos a un ritmo pasable y normal.

Cuando lo logró se metió en la ducha.

**_Ahora _**

Mientras leía pensó en lo mal que hizo en escapar y en tirarla así en el suelo, era linda y siempre tan cariñosa y amable con ella, pero eso de besarla por sorpresa sin pedírselo o dar señales de ello le hizo no poder hacer más que salir corriendo.

Pero igual tenía que hablar con ella, así que suspirando dejó el libro a un lado y se tapó hasta el hombro.

Sí que sería un día difícil.

Al día siguiente…

Despertó agitada, no recordaba el sueño, ni si era bueno, excitante, aterrador, nada, solo que por alguna razón corría y corría pero nunca llegaba a donde quería, lo que le hizo suponer que era malo.

Sin más se levantó abruptamente de la cama, estaba sudada, cansada a pesar de dormirse temprano, temblorosa y más.

Así que pasó hacia el baño, se daría una segunda ducha.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(<span>El primer POV de Quinn :')… creo)_**

**_Quinn_**

El momento en el que Rachel huyó, nada más ni nada menos de ella, no supo que decir, menos que pensar, así que así eran las cosas…ella pensaba ignorarle al parecer, pero no sabía si sería posible ya que ella trabajaba allí, además de que tenía que atenderle todo el tiempo. Así que esperaba un muy incómodo fin de semana y…bueno, vacaciones al fin y al cabo porque con esa reacción de seguro duraría por un rato la incomodidad.

Así que se levantó por más, tenía una mejilla lastimada, y le dolía terriblemente la cintura, porque a pesar de ser una caída pequeña, el concreto bajo ella dolía por ser tan duro, además como apoyó mal el pie allí, y se lo doblo.

Adolorida se fue así hasta su cuarto.

Cuando llegó Alison dormía en su cama… ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Alison… ¿En qué líos te metiste querida?—Preguntando

La otra chica despertó por la voz de la otra.

—Mmm…eres insoportable Santana…—Murmuró. Quinn solo la miró entretenida y rendida.

Entonces llamó a sus compañeros por la línea del hotel y les pidió servicio al cuarto algo para cenar.

—No Santana, Quinn—Y se sentó a su lado. Acarició su cabello

—Eres la mejor…te amo—Decía, se notaba ebriedad en su voz, pero se debe de haberse bañado porque no olía ni su aliento a alcohol.

—¿Qué paso cariño?—Le preguntó otra vez, y la chica gruñendo se levantó y la tiró a Quinn en la cama, haciendo que quedase sobre ella.

—Algo como esto—Y tomó su barbilla para besarla.

Quinn al acto comenzó a forcejear cuando descubrió que podía moverse luego de la sorpresa.

Le tardó un rato pero pudo separarle.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces?!

—Respondo a tu pregunta enojoncita—Dijo acariciando su labio—Mira me hiciste sangrar…—Se quejó por la mordida que hizo la otra para soltarse, tenía el labio partido.

Quinn suspiró resignada

—Si serás una idiota…—Se acercó a ella y le pasó el dedo por su labio limpiando su herida—Espera aquí—Fue al baño por una curita pequeña, y al volver Alison estaba acostada. Ella se le sentó nuevamente al lado y le puso donde tenía el corte.

—Gracias eres un amor—Y cuando se acercó de nuevo Quinn por si las dudas apartó su cara con la mano—Mierda Quinn, solo quiero un beso en tu mejilla—Y al escuchar eso la otra le dejó.

—Está bien—Recibió el beso— ¿Entonces qué paso?... no sueles emborracharte nunca

—No creí que se notaba tanto…bueno, pasó que una zorra, Santana, se acostó conmigo y nos peleamos y como compartimos cuartos porque se lo pedí…me quedé afuera así que…

—Claro que puedes quedarte

—Por esas cosas te amo—Y antes de que la pueda detener le robó un beso casto en los labios— Dulce, sabes a Fresa—Y se levantó cuando tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir para recibir la comida.

_Es el …es el labial de Rachel…,_ Pensó algo intranquila.

—Bueno será… ¡Noche de chicas!—Dijo feliz Alison con la comida en mano

Quinn río por el comportamiento de esa chica como si fuera una niñita, y asintió, finalmente se levantó para que comieran juntas mientras buscaban qué películas ver.


	15. Una habitación misteriosa (Parte 3)

**_Capítulo: 15: Una habitación misteriosa (Parte 3, consta de 4 partes)_**

Cuando Rachel despertó estaba con dolor de cabeza, como si hubiese bebido como loca esa noche, pero no recuerda haberlo hecho, así que se sentó en su cama, tomó su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor pero era imposible, tenía que vestirse y bajar a la enfermería…aunque significase ver a Quinn en el lugar…

Así que se fue directo al baño porque tenía ganas de ir, para luego vestirse.

Lo que no vio fue las botellas varias tiradas en el suelo, bajo el mueble del TV y un cuchillo al lado de ellas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn despertó se vio enredada en las piernas y…básicamente todo el cuerpo de Alison.<p>

Esa mujer era una sin vergüenza siempre que quería, ósea…todo el tiempo básicamente.

—Dios que pesas…—Se quejó la rubia e intentó quitarla, pero tal y como cuando le besó, Alison era más fuerte que ella, incluso dormida.

_Mierda…esto es imposible, _Se dijo a sí misma.

Le tardó alrededor de media hora despertarle, porque simplemente esa chica tenía un sueño pesadísimo.

Así que cuando lo logró se sentía satisfecha y súper aliviada.

—… ¡Hasta que despiertas mujer!—Le dijo quejándose, y Alison giró, la dejó en paz y volvió a dormir—Serás muy floja…vamos despierta tenemos que trabajar.

—Claro, dirás, TÚ tienes que trabajar, yo tengo que dormir, tengo el día libre que tú tuviste cuando saliste a pasear con tu Rachelcita

Quinn rodó los ojos

—Como quieras, fusiónate con esa cama si quieres, solo no la ensucies—Le advirtió y se levantó.

Limpió un poco el cuarto como siempre hacía, y se bañó, tenía que cuidar de la enfermería hoy, luego ir a dar masajes, servir mesas, ayudar en la recepción y al último pasar a descansar.

Sin más terminó de bañarse, se cambió y se marcho con la ropa de médica.

* * *

><p>No le tardó mucho a ninguna llegar a donde tenían que ir, solo que Quinn llegó primera.<p>

Así que Rachel al entrar, se encontró con la rubia sentada escribiendo cosas que no llegaba a leer desde la entrada.

No le tomó mucho saber que la morena estaba allí parada en el umbral, y cuando lo hizo volteó a verle.

—Rachel…—Dijo con voz perdida—Ehm… espera un momento iré a por Alison para que te ayude en lo que necesites.

—… ¿Eh?

—…Así no te siente algo incómoda…

—Quinn

—… Solo tardaré un segundo—Y se marchó, o casi.

Porque la otra tomó la manga de su bata y le hizo retroceder casi caer, pero si corrió la ropa dejando parte de su hombro izquierdo y cintura derecha descubierta.

—… dios santo ¿Qué te pasó allí?—Fue lo primero que dijo Rachel a pesar de que pensó en hablar de algo más importante, pero ese gran moretón de su cintura le preocupó horrores.

—Ah…oh…esto—Fue lo que torpemente logró decir cuando recuperó el habla de la sorpresa— Solo…me caí—No mintió del todo, pero omitió que fue su culpa.

—Es mi culpa verdad…—Comentó y no le dejó lugar de decir que no fue así.

Solo se acercó a ella, y acarició tan despacio esa zona que no le dolió nada y eso que con el aire podía sentir dolor.

—¿Qué más te lastimé al empujarte?—Le preguntó

—Rachel…no es así—Se quejó pero la chica poco le importó

—¿Qué te lastimé?

Suspiró y se levantó más la remera.

Y mostró cada corte y moretón.

Así la otra se tapó la boca, porque algunos eran terribles.

—Oh dios…—Se acercó a ella—Creí venir para curarme pero será para curarte.

—No Rachel…ya deja de preocuparte, yo me curé y…

—Sí…claro, no parece, además ni te vendaste ni nada—Tomó a la chica y contra su voluntad la sentó en la cama, y se puso a buscar todas las cosas que necesitaría en los estantes, así primero se quitó la campera pesada de nieve, ya que amaneció así.

Quinn se quedó quietita solo moviendo las piernas jugando, parecería una niñita dulce de seis esperando que su madre o hermana le diera algo.

—Listo—Dijo Rachel, se sentó en frente en un bancó pequeño, y se puso guantes de látex, sacó algodón, y desinfectante—Quítate esa remera y buzo

—Eh…

—Hazlo

_Que mandona, _Pensó Quinn pero le gustó por alguna razón, más porque en parte le hacía sentir segura.

—Vale…—Y se quitó todo para quedarse en corpiño.

La otra chica casi se muerde la lengua con ello, pero por suerte falló.

—Ven…dame esos brazos…—Le dijo algo cohibida, y la chica lo hizo, y de esa forma le limpió todo.

Quinn hizo muecas de dolor, pero luego suspiró con las caricias conciliadoras que le entregó al terminar. Le vendó o puso algún curita grande, mediana o pequeña.

Le tomó un rato, y le dejó algo de hielo en su cintura para que le baje la hinchazón y el morado.

—Dios, se me congelaron las manos—Río Rachel tratando de calentarlas frotando y con su aliento.

Pero Quinn las tomó.

—Dame, tengo una idea—Y sin siquiera estar vestida, le hizo que posara sus manos en cada lado de ella, a la altura de su pecho, pero en los costados por supuesto.

Así que de esa forma Rachel se sorprendió demasiado con la sensación de suavidad y calor, mucho calor que tenía la piel de la otra.

Era lo más raro, porque no se lo esperó, más pensando que ella tenía los hielos en su cintura, y era Rachel la súper abrigada…quién lo diría, era de las que tenía temperatura ideal siempre, no como ella, que moría de frío en invierno, y calor en verano.

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo cuando terminó de calentar su mano, y casi tuvieron otro momento íntimo que pasó a incómodo por la cercanía y silencio, decidió levantarse, y salió, Rachel no pudo hacer que se detuviera, pero no pudo hacer más.<p>

Al poco tiempo llegó Alison remplazándole.

— ¿Por qué tiene que cagarla siempre?, Ay dios esa mujer…—Suspiró Alison entrando.

Rachel alzó una ceja sin entender.

—Hablo de Quinn tu noviecita, o interés romántico, lo que sea, es una idiota, discúlpale, suele cagar todo momento importante, pero es parte de su atractivo…las veces que tuve que hacer cosas para remendar esos momentos incómodos que ella hacia—Dijo con simpleza y se sentó en una de las sillas acomodando las cosas que Quinn dejó en el escritorio.

—Ah…eh…¿Qué?—Se quedó incomodísima— No soy su novia, o interés romántico…

—Sí, claro, supongo que no llegaron a hablar eso. Como sea, ten en cuenta esto, "A mi Amiga le gustas"—Le contó y le entregó una aspirina

—¿Cómo…cómo sabía que …?

—Tenías dolor de cabeza—Completó— Simple, porque tenías cara de, créeme, luego de tantas resacas y novias locas, se reconocer de todo tipo de síntoma, sobretodo de estrés

Rachel sonrió, le agradeció y tomó eso.

Alison le pasó agua, y lo tomó

—… por cierto—Comenzó cuando terminó— ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto? Además de que no se si creerte aún

—Simple, porque se le ve la cara de idiota, y lo comprobé esta mañana con un beso

Por alguna razón Rachel no se sintió cómoda con eso, para nada.

—¿Cómo que con un beso…?

—Porque le besé al verle cara de idiota, supuse entonces que fue por cosa tuya, algo referido a ti, siempre pone esa cara cuando se trata de ti.

Rachel se movió avergonzada.

—No te avergüences, y si te pregunta de cómo eso ayuda a saberlo…pues mira—Así ella tomó sus mejillas y la besó.

Fue corto, simple, dulce, pero nada comparado con el de Quinn, en el de ella sintió de todo, los cursis fuegos artificiales, las mariposas molestas, electricidad, calor, y más.

Con la otra solo dulzura, pero no más.

— ¡Pero… ¿Qué?!—Le apartó, por poco no le da una cachetada de no ser que le caía bien esa chica.

Así la otra sonrió.

—Ves, tienes cara de sorpresa, pero no de gusto, no me correspondiste, y se nota a leguas que no sentiste nada más allá de lo que quería que sientas, así que es obvio que te gusta Quinn, porque cuando nombré que hizo cosas contigo mostraste más emociones que con esto.

Son esa misma sonrisa, besó su mejilla y se marchó.

La otra se quedó anonadada.

_Pero…eh, ¿Qué diablos?_


	16. Lo Desconocido(Parte 1)

**_Mis amooores, pueden pasarse por: Retos Fanfiction Multifandom que fundó una amiga pero por falta de tiempo me lo cedió, creo que les gustará además próximamente habrá un roleplay de Glee y retos de Glee  
><em>**

**_Sin más el cap :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 16: Lo desconocido (Parte 1)<br>_**

Las cosas tuvieron un curso extrañamente normal a pesar de lo ocurrido con Quinn y Alison horas atrás.

Ahora se encontraba almorzando en un restaurante fuera del Spa.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, porque le llegaron los temas y materiales para el ingreso de su Universidad que fue aceptada, así que quería comprar todo y leer todo incluso antes de tener que ir, porque a pesar de que comience en varios, muchos, meses tiene ganas de hacer esto.

Así que sin más pasó al centro a las librerías a comprar todo

Sus padres le dejaron pasear sola, después de todo es lo suficientemente grande para valerse sola por unas simples tres o menos horas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Quinn estaba limpiando algunas mesas, estaba muerta de sueño, porque luego de lo ocurrido antes con Rachel le costó conciliar bien el sueño, y por ello ahora estaba que si le dejaban sentarse se dormiría así sin más.<p>

Y cuando estaba por llevarse una pila grande de platos a la cocina, Alison se apareció de golpe por detrás picándole el abdomen.

— ¡Dios!—Exclamó de la sorpresa Quinn que de no ser por la mano hábil de Alison que tomó los platos se les hubiera caído.

—Sí, lo sé, es algo que me dicen seguido

—No puedes ser más inoportuna y aun más arrogante—Suspiró resignada la otra entrando a donde se dirigía.

La pelirroja se rió y le siguió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías el día de hoy también libre?

—Hey, ¿No puedo ver a mi amiga?

—Dirás molestar…

—Exacto mi amor

—No me llames así

—No te enojes amor —Enfatizó para molestarle la última palabra— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Digo, ¿cuándo termines tu turno? porque pensaba en dar una clase de yoga…porque unas señoras no dejaron de insistirme de que haga eso—Dijo algo desganada

—Uhm, veré si puedo, porque me muero de sueño

—Vamos, y puedes llevar a Rachel, además se que será…provechoso—Le guiñó el ojo insinuante

La otra rodó sus ojos.

—Después de un problema …

—…De que la besaste—Intervino

—… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Se te ve, además recuerda con quién hablas, pero como sea, sigue

—Ya…metida. Ehm, luego de eso las cosas están muy incómodas

—Ya veo, si se le notó a Rachel cuando le curé en el médico, por cierto me debes una así que irás sí o sí

La otra se quedó frunciendo el ceño

—Bueno… BUENO, pero si molestas o haces insinuaciones raras o jugadas tontas en su presencia te mato

—Vaaale, pero créeme, luego de esto que ayudará a aflojar la tensión, querrás tener…

—Oh calla, caaaalla ni si te ocurra

—Sexo, conmigo por eso—Y dejándole molesta se marchó

_Genial…_

* * *

><p>Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dio su número a Quinn, sin embargo un mensaje de la chica le llegó.<p>

Porque al ver en su móvil encontró un mesaje de ella.

_Rachel:_

_Disculpa que te hable aunque creo que no te gustaría que lo haga, pero tengo que hacerlo._

_Alison me invitó, más bien, nos invitó, a que nos unamos a su clase de yoga, (Sí esa chica da yoga)_

_ Así que sin más puedes ir o no, como quieras, será en la Sala E y puedes pasar sin problemas, solo asegurarte de llevar ropa cómoda de Yoga_

_Quinn_

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, así que solo decidió aceptar, no le respondió pero iría claro.

Además supuso que gracias a Alison tenía su número y posiblemente sea el celular de la chica, y eso es perturbador, en el sentido de que sepa hasta eso.

Pero claro, no sería un problema, porque a pasar de que sería súper incómodo, ella quería ir, sería entretenido.

Así que dejó preparado lo que necesitara.

Se pasó un largo rato hablando con sus padres cuando volvió al Spa.

No tardó mucho tiempo en ser hora de irse, así que se cambió, llevó el bolso que necesitaría y se fue hasta donde le dijeron.

Cuando llegó encontró un gran número de mujeres bien adultas más sus hijas adolescentes, frente a todas estaba Alison dándoles ejercicios que hacer, normalmente tenía que ser de parejas.

Esa idea le molestó un poco tanto a Quinn quien recién llegaba y a Rachel, porque conociendo a Alison les haría hacerlos juntas.

Y tal y como pensaron, la chica las puso en pareja, tuvieron que sentarse en una lona al lado de la otra.

Sería algo un poco incómodo de hacer…


	17. (Parte 4 y 2 )

**_Síii lo sé lo sé, no es tan largo y no tiene mucha conexión con el títilo pero ya verán a que llega (jajaj y además me gusta meter al padre de Quinn como que le dejo de niña o como de todo menos alguien bueno, no se por qué, creo que necesitaba a alguien malo xD)  
><em>**

**_Snix: jajaj genial que sea así, porque ella es muy importante para cuando la verdad salga._**

**_Y sí, parece que tengo tiempo, pero no será así apartir de hoy, pero no hay que preocuparse, actualizaré pero solo un cap, aunque luego cuando termine la semana y terminen de cerrar mis notas, podré hacer más actualizaciones en cantidad, y en menos tiempo :D_**

**_Guest: JAJAJAJA, no que horror, nunca soy y nunca seré la protagonista de ninguna de mis historias, que feo, además ya querría ser como Alison en la realidad (dios, sí)  
><em>**

**_Y no, no es más protagonista que las otras, es un poco ofencivo todo lo anterior, pero bueno ya que, es una opinion..._**

**_Como sea, es importante casi tanto como ellas para el desarrollo y desenlace de los eventos, por ello la hago ser tan protagonista como ellas._**

**_Ehm, que lastima a mi me agrada._**

**_Jajaj es que Quinn la imagino algo así, lo lamento pero no le cambiaré._**

**_Vamos, yo me lastimé incluso peor cayendo tan solo de una altura similar, sentada en una ventana creo, así que es totalmente posible que le pasase eso, supongo que es cosa de chicas o personas de piel sensible, qué se yo..._**

**_Bueno, ya respondido esto, comencemos._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 17: Una habitación en lo desconocido (Parte 2 y parte 4)<span>_**

Comenzó simple, unos estiramientos y a ayudar a tu compañero a alcanzar más longitud, pero luego se aprovechó. Con ello les pidió que se juntaran en pareja e hicieran una posición incómoda para las chicas, menos para los demás claro.

—Bueno, apuren—Les dijo Alison, y así las otras lo hicieron.

Y Quinn junto con Rachel estaban algo muy incómodas.

La posición consistía que una se ponía de rodillas y los brazos en el suelo. Era Quinn la que estaba en esa posición y la otra tenía que estar tras ella pasándose por encima para hacer que se doble un poco más.

Así que era Rachel quien la tenía en frente tan pegada de esa forma, y eso le causaba algo de muchísima vergüenza, porque sentir su trasero y piernas junto con las suyas y abdomen.

Eso era sumamente excitante pero aun más bochornoso.

—Vamos continúen—Les dijo la chica

Y Rachel frunció el ceño y Quinn bufó, ¿Qué se traía esa mujer?

Así pasaron un largo rato, y mientras más avanzaban más posiciones raras tenían que hacer, y eso solo hacía que Rachel se sintiera incómoda porque solo a ella le tocaba la parte de acción mientras que a Quinn las sumisas, así que tener la vista de partes que no tenía que ver de la otra, también tocar de cosas que no tenía que tocar, así que habría que imaginarse un tomate y ella estaba más roja que eso.

Pero llegó una peor donde la rubia estaba con las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de la otra, mientras que doblada de espaldas al suelo Rachel la sostenía del nacimiento de sus piernas.

Eso era sumamente extraño y le causaba una más rara sensación al hacerlo.

Alison se veía que lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Era hilarante el cómo ambas se pasaban hechas un tomate.

Al terminar Quinn respiraba con dificultad, pues las manos de la otra no había zona que no hubieran tocado o casi. Y Rachel ya ni podía mirar a la otra sin sonrojarse.

Mientras Quinn era sostenida por Rachel haciendo estiramientos ya para irse cuando Alison les dijo que era todo.

—Bueno, ya pueden marcharse, son libres—Y cada uno guardó las cosas y demás.

Quinn miraba con una cara de

_Si serás una…_

_Tenemos que hablar luego_

La amiga estaba advertida, pero poco le importaba porque se le veía muy divertida.

No tardaron mucho en terminar todos de levantar sus cosas y marcharse hasta Rachel se fue.

Entonces la rubia tomó la mano de Alison que quería escaparse

_Mierda, tan cerca…_, Pensó la pelirroja mirando a la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?—Preguntó ya rendida mirando luego de un rato a la otra que solo le respondía con los ojos que claramente decía "_Estás en problema"— ¡Ya deja esa cara! _Es terrorífica y sabes que no te queda

—A ti no te queda hacer del chicle entre Rachel y yo

—Ah, con que admites que…

—En cuanto termines de decir eso estas muerta—Intervino advirtiendo

—Vale, hoy estas de malas, lo entiendo, ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando te rechazaron un beso? O más bien cuando huyeron de él.

Quinn entonces le miró incrédula y abrió la boca para contestar pero no encontró palabras

—Sí, mejor así, calladita, ahora si me disculpas tengo que...—Intentó escapar pero la detuvo—Ohhh, vamos ya basta, te gusta, y es obvio que es mutuo deja de estar dándote vueltas esa linda cabecita—Dijo acompañando de suaves golpes en su frente.

Quinn le apartó la mano bruscamente, y rodó los ojos.

—Eres imposible

—Tienes que buscarte otra cosa, ya me vives diciendo eso tan seguido que pierde el efecto—Río y juntas volvieron a hacer lo suyo.

* * *

><p>Rachel entonces olvidó que dejó su bolso y un agua en ese gimnasio y fue a buscarle.<p>

Cuando entró se encontró que en una de los ventanales de un segundo piso que nunca terminó de ser construido y quedó como solo un alargamiento de pared, estaba Quinn sentada al borde viendo hacía afuera y probablemente con sus pies por allí también, se preguntó al instante cómo hizo para llegar hasta allí, porque parecía bastante imposible la verdad.

—Quinn…—Dijo algo débil pero fue escuchado.

—Oh…Rachel, hola—Volteó rápidamente tanto que le hizo asustar a Rachel porque la chica estaba bien al borde y bastante alto—No te preocupes, hago esto siempre, desde niña, así que…¿Qué haces aquí?

La otra trató de creerle y no asustarse.

—Claro…bueno, olvidé unas cosas nada más

—Oh ya veo

Y el silencio les envolvió pero era algo incómodo no como los otros silencios que tuvieron antes que se sentían bien incluso más calmadas.

— ¿Cómo subiste allí?—Preguntó luego de un rato cuando terminó de encontrar dónde había dejado sus cosas.

—Oh simple, hay como un caminito de ladrillos por afuera, y bueno, digamos que soy buena en eso de escalar superficies.

La otra tragó fuerte antes de animarse a salir para intentar subir

— ¿Qué haces…?—Le miraba desde arriba la otra—No, Rachel puedes caer

—Tú igual, pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad?—Dijo pero parecía que más trataba de convencerse a si misma

Quinn se río

—Ahora entiendo por qué le caes tan bien a Alison, eres igual de imposible de convencer de lo contrario de lo que piensan

Rachel sonrió, sí la verdad ella era así, pero nunca nadie pudo hacer contra eso.

Una vez que llegó a la cima, casi dándole unos cinco paros cardíacos a la otra cuando casi se cae al suelo en varias oportunidades.

—¡Dios! Eres toda una suicida Rachel Barry—Le regañó algo seria, y así Rachel descubrió que cuando regañaba ella usaba los nombres completos.

Le había abrazado apenas se sentó, porque no quería ni que corra peligro de caer.

Eso hizo sonrojar a la otra, pero no hizo intento alguno de moverse de eso, hasta terminó pasando sus brazos por su cintura…estaba tan cómoda, o algo así hasta que...

—Rachel…tenemos que hablar—Le dijo Quinn y quiso separarse un poco para mirarle pero Rachel no le dejó.

_¿Tenías que decir eso? Con lo bien que estábamos, _Se dijo mentalmente algo molesta

—No…no te separes, así está bien—Le explicó— Y Claro…pero la verdad no tengo mucho ánimo de eso ahora…

—Rachel…

Iba a ser difícil de escapar de eso al parecer.

Así que suspiró y se dejó llevar aunque no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

—Vale… ¿Qué parte de _Lo que tenemos que hablar _quieres usar para comenzar?—Le preguntó atenta a su respuesta.

_Todo menos el beso, hasta de Alison, que se yo, _Pensó y rogó, pero nadie le pareció escuchar

—De el b-beso, sí…bueno…de aquello—Respondió algo tímida al recordarlo y algo avergonzada.

—Oh…de eso…—Le tomó algo de tiempo animarse a seguir—Bueno, no se si haya mucho de qué hablar…digo, me besaste porque nunca besé a una chica y ya…

—Claro pero…bueno…quería disculparme Rachel—Se notaba pena en su voz— No quería hacerte incomodar ni nada por ese estilo, solo jugaba, pero veo que esas cosas solo le pegan a chicas como Alison—Sonrió

Rachel hizo lo mismo y le dio un apretón más a su cintura dentro del abrazo y luego ambas se separaron para mirarse, antes que ese abrazo se tornara incómodo, ya que estaba bastante bien como para dejar que pasara eso.

—Sí supongo…pero no te preocupes, es solo que me sorprendí mucho, y además sabes que no besé a una chica, y nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza el hacerlo…

—Claro te entiendo, pero igual siento que tengo que disculparme

—No tienes que, está bien Quinn—Respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora que le calmó.

—Bueno, no lo haré

Y de esa forma una vez que luego de un rato más largo donde terminaron de discutir el tema, se quedaron viendo cómo atardecía.

* * *

><p>Al parecer sería otra noche más donde el sueño no podría ser conciliado fácilmente sino que tendría que ver de levantarse, caminar un poco e intentar calmar sus nervios.<p>

Quinn de nuevo tuvo esas pesadillas esas horribles pesadillas que no había tenido de niña ¿Qué pasó?, la verdad no lo entendía, porque desde la ida de su padre, cuando le abandonó a ella y su madre comenzó a soñar cosas hasta morbosas por así decirlo, donde ella era la que hacía actos violentos injustificados, y ahora no era la excepción.

Se levantó algo sudada y bastante agitada, y sin recordar exactamente lo que pasó en su sueño supo que no podría haber sido nada bueno, así que solo dejó de pensar en ello.

Lo que no esperó es ver parada al alguien en la puerta de su habitación que al parecer miró cómo dormía…

…Era algo espeluznante


	18. Despertar

**Perdonen la tardanza de la actualización de todos mis fics, pasa que estoy buscando departamento, y por eso viajo, eso me cuesta tiempo y no llego a poder hacer nada. Pero pronto tendré tiempo libre.**

**Y algo más, ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero no prometo nada, porque no se si viajaré pronto o no, ni cómo irán mis tiempos, pero por ahora...aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**(Alison tomará más protagonismo con el paso de los capítulos, y ya verán el por qué luego)**

**Guest: Woah, tranquilo/a, en serio, no es necesario ponerse así.**

**Y sí, tendrá más protagonismo, porque ella es importante en el ****desenlace, y como que "puras estupideces", por favor cuida tu vocabulario, no soy tu amiga para que me trates así, yo solo comparto historias, y si no te gusta cómo metí a esta OC eres bienvenido/a a pasar a buscarte otro fic, porque no la quitaré ni le bajaré protagonismo, y por cierto, si querías que sea uno de esos faberrys en donde se conocen, se atraen, follan y se casan, todo en el mismo capítulo...pues mala suerte...este es uno de horror y gore, no de casamientos y fluff.**

**Y por cierto, Alison no apareció tanto como Quinn o Rachel, por favor, no exagerés. **

**Sin más, espero que reconsideres lo que dices, y cuides de no insultar, porque yo no insulto ni maltrato a nadie aquí, y si quieres puedes ver otros fics, hay muchos muy lindos que te van a gustar, y no tienen OC, así que bueno, el resto es cosa tuya.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 18<span>_**

Al ver a ese desconocido o tal vez desconocida parada como si nada de raro tuviera espiar a las personas en sus más profundos sueños, no sabía si quedarse congelada como ahora, gritar, salir de allí, preguntarle qué hacía en su habitación, gritarle que se largue, o sacar el rociador de pimienta, pero nada podía hacer, esa extraña parálisis que tenía le tenía atada a la cama.

Pasó un segundo hasta que de repente, de forma literal, con un parpadeo, desapareció esa figura.

No podía estar más aterrada.

Esa mañana no hizo gran cosa.

Despertó, se bañó, desayunó y en todo el proceso, ni cuando pasó por el patio se encontró con Quinn… ¿Dónde estará?

Solía pasearse por la cocina o afuera del lugar, pero esta vez no había nadie, y eso de alguna forma le extrañó.

Lo malo era que no podía hacer nada, así que tomó ese tiempo de soledad para practicar canto, y escribir, tal vez leería algo.

Así fue como terminó leyendo Jane Eyre, aunque no entendía desde cuándo le hacía caso a su amigo para elegir los libros…

No pasó un gran rato hasta que apareció Quinn.

—Oh, creí que no estabas o que tal vez te fuiste a algún lado—Sonrió Rachel al verla pasar.

Sorprendida por la voz de la chica, la rubia se detuvo, acomodó mejor lo que llevaba en mano y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la otra.

—Es que estaba algo ocupada—Se disculpó con una sonrisa. Rachel le restó importancia y le hizo un lugar para que se sentase a su lado, así lo hizo aunque le advirtió que no sería por mucho, tenía que seguir trabajando y de eso no se salvaba aunque quisiera.

Se quedaron hablando un rato. La verdad se sentía demasiado cómoda con la compañía de la morena, era agradable y siempre la trataba más bien de lo que creía merecer.

Pero aun así comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

En cierto punto, Rachel le ofreció ir a ver una película a la noche, y le costó mucho hacer que la otra acepte, pero luego de insistir bastante, ella terminó aceptando.

Pasó un rato así hasta que tuvo que irse de nuevo a trabajar, Rachel simplemente se quedó leyendo, a pesar de que estaba aburrida de ver ese libro.

A diferencia de las otras dos…Alison despertó agitada, cansada y extrañamente mareada.

Le tardó un poco saber dónde estaba y cuando lo hizo no supo qué decir.

Se encontraba parada en medio de la nada, parecía un bosque, pero… ¿Qué diablos hacia ella allí? Miró sus manos que le ardían. Notó entonces que tenía toda la piel enrojecida como si se hubiese quemado, aunque no sabía con qué, también tenía algo rojo, rojo y se sentía raro al tacto, también logró ver que estaba llena de lodo y esas manchas rojas por toda la ropa.

Y solo podía preguntarse, ¿En serio, qué hacía allí?

Fue el momento justo en el que vio qué era de verdad esas manchas….sangre. Lo que le dejó desconcertada. Y asustada miró a todas partes, intentando ver algo que le responda el por qué de su estancia allí y encima llena de sangre…

Pero lo único que llegó a ver, fue ese poso…había un extraño poso que parecía estar cavando momentos atrás, lo supo porque había una pala con marcas de mano en sangre en el mango…

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?...—Se preguntó.


End file.
